


Ringing in the New Year

by EntameWitchLulu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/pseuds/EntameWitchLulu
Summary: After helping Reiji move into his new place with Reira on New Year's, the weather keeps Yuya from heading home.  With Reira in bed and the countdown for the new year playing in the background, however, they'll find a way to make the most of the situation.
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Sakaki Yuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Ringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a late christmas present for myself but i thought it would share it lol, i'm not experienced at smut and i'm really really self conscious about sharing this kind of thing so pls be kind
> 
> also yea i said it was post-canon which implies continuity with canon but the boys aren't in his head because i simply didn't want them to be there for this ;kldjfa

“Wow, some New Year’s Eve weather, huh?”

Yuya swirled his tea bag around in his mug as he stared out the window. It wasn’t really snowing so much as it was almost sleeting — more rain than ice, but enough ice to make the roads nasty. His house wasn’t too far down the road, but he definitely didn’t want to walk back in that. He’d be frozen over in a few seconds.

“I suppose it’s good that at least it didn’t happen on Christmas,” Reiji said from behind him. Yuya turned around to see him coming out of the small kitchen with a tray. “I worry about your mother’s friends’ driving habits already.”

Yuya snorted in agreement, trying not to imagine his mom’s friends trying to ram their motorcycles through this. At least it happening on New Year’s Eve meant they’d just stay the night.

Two steaming bowls of soba rattled atop Reiji’s tray, and Reiji set it down on the table near the couch. Yuya walked over to meet him, setting down his mug and grabbing the remote off the couch. He nudged a few still yet-unpacked boxes out of the way while he turned towards the television.

“I’m sorry I kept you so long today,” Reiji said. “You could have gone before the weather...”

“Nah, it’s fine. My mom and her friends are just gonna be drinking all night, and they get rowdy,” Yuya said, laughing. “I’d much rather hang out with you and Reira.”

He turned the television on, flipping over to Kōhaku. A band he didn’t know was performing, but the beat was nice. He turned the volume down a little so it wouldn’t wake Reira upstairs. He tossed the remote back onto the couch and flopped back, sighing as he threw his arms over the back.

“I’m sure you have more interesting ways to spend New Years regardless,” Reiji said, lifting an eyebrow. He had that faint, barely there smile of his, though, and Yuya knew he was happy Yuya had stayed over. Yuya grinned back at him cross-eyed.

“And leave you alone? For your first New Year’s in your new place? No way.”

Reiji’s eyes softened with a little bit deeper of a smile. He slid himself underneath the wrapping of the kotatsu, pulling his bowl of soba towards him. His eyes flickered to the television, and the colors glinted in transparent reflections over his glasses. Once the band was finished with its song, Yuya slid off the couch and joined him at the kotatsu. The soba was a little watery, but it was super warm.

“Mmm,” he said. “This is soo good.”

“You don’t have to flatter me. I know my cooking prowess is not of the highest caliber.”

“No, for real! I can’t believe this is like, your first time cooking. I totally would have set something on fire.”

Reiji chuckled, shaking his head. He blew lightly on his noodles before taking a slow, measured slurp. Yuya tried not to stare too much. But just how did he _do_ that? Everything he did was so measured and smooth. He didn’t even flick the noodles against his nose. Yuya proceeded to do exactly that with his next slurp.

“Thank you, really, Yuya,” he said. “For coming out and helping with the unpacking. And on New Year’s no less.”

“It’s not a problem! It’s gonna be fun having you so close in the neighborhood! No more trekking halfway across town to see you.”

He grinned, and impulsively leaned over to give Reiji a quick kiss on the cheek. He savored the flush that rose to Reiji’s cheeks — he was always so poised, but once Yuya knew what to do, it was pretty easy to get him flustered, too. Reiji coughed into his hand as though to hide the blush, then took off his glasses to wipe off the noodle steam.

“Yes, well,” he said, replacing his glasses. “I’m thankful, all the same. I know it was...short notice.”

Reiji’s smile fell, then, lips pressing together. Yuya let his eyes fall back down to his own noodles. He filled up the silence with another big slurp, then tilted the bowl towards him to drink a bit of the broth. Yeah, definitely a little too watery.

He hadn’t really... _asked_ Reiji why he’d moved so suddenly. Sure, it had seemed like tensions between him and his parents were growing for a while...but it seemed like this time had just been a big old last straw. He was kind of nervous about bringing up. Even grazing the subject made Reiji shut himself up.

After the silence had drawn out far too long for Yuya to be comfortable with it, he put his bowl down. He reached his hand across the table, as a new musical act started on the television.

Reiji’s hand was just within reach, and he seemed to startle out of some deep place when Yuya’s hand laid cautiously on top of his. That small smile softened his eyes again, and he turned his hand over to curl his fingers around Yuya’s.

“I know you probably don’t wanna talk about it tonight,” Yuya said. “But...if you ever _do_ , uh...I’m here, okay? Like, you’re always listening to me vent, so...if there’s anything I can do, I’m here for you.”

Reiji’s eyes softened a little more, and he squeezed Yuya’s hand.

“Thank you,” he said. “And I apologize if I’ve...been withdrawn about it. I’m still processing it all.”

He sighed, looking towards the television, though clearly not really seeing what it was playing. 

“Thank you,” he said again, and Yuya knew that things were going to be all right. His chest unfurled, and he let out a breath. He held Reiji’s hand a moment longer while he finished drinking down the broth with his other hand.

“I can get the dishes,” Yuya said.

“No, no, it’s all right. There’s only the two.”

Reiji’s hand tightened in Yuya’s, still staring at the television. Was it the light from the television playing across his face, or was he blushing again?

“We can leave them for now,” he said.

Yuya turned his hand absently into Reiji’s, twining his fingers between his, one after the other. He rubbed his thumb lightly against the side of his hand. He had surprisingly soft hands. Reiji was no stranger to rocketing about an Action Field, but unlike the calluses on Yuya’s hands from practicing his tricks, Reiji’s hands remained soft. Yuya wondered if Reiji liked holding his hand, or if it was uncomfortable for him.

As though somehow Reiji heard him, his own thumb began to rub along the side of Yuya’s hand, tracing patterns that Yuya couldn’t decipher against his skin. A faint shiver ran up his arm from the touch.

The performers on stage bowed to the applause of the studio audience, and an announcer started taking the show to another bit, but Yuya didn’t really hear the words. He was suddenly hyperfocused on the feeling of Reiji’s hand in his, and on the fact that his lips were suddenly very dry. They were holding hands, and yet he felt then that he was too far away.

Reiji’s eyes flickered to him, but he didn’t jump, when Yuya slid out from under the kotatsu and moved to Reiji’s side of the table, squishing close to him without letting go of his hand. Something about the flush in his cheeks, or the slight deepening of his smile, made Yuya think that Reiji had expected this to happen eventually.

“Hey,” Yuya said, knocking his head lightly against Reiji’s shoulder as they snuggled up close. “I love you.”

Reiji’s blush deepened. He let his head fall down against the top of Yuya’s, and Yuya sighed, closing his eyes. Reiji might have trouble saying it, but the answer was in the squeezing of his hand, the way his eyes closed when he leaned closer into Yuya.

“Can I give you a New Year’s kiss?” Yuya said.

“I suppose that could be allowed,” Reiji said with a faint smile.

Yuya tilted his head under Reiji’s and pressed his lips gently to his. He tasted like the soba they’d just eaten, lips soft and warm beneath his. It started softly, gently, the way it usually did before they’d break apart. But this time, Yuya was surprised to feel Reiji push back a little more. Reiji’s hand twined into Yuya’s other hand, and they shifted towards each other as they both equally pressed into each other. Soft breaths between kisses echoed between the incoherent sound of Kōhaku playing in the background, and Yuya pulled closer to Reiji. The heat from the soba wasn’t the only thing he felt in his stomach all of a sudden. He kissed at the side of Reiji’s lips, and Reiji let out the tiniest of gasps.

“Okay?” Yuya whispered into another kiss.

Reiji responded by kissing Yuya again. Their hands tangled, and Yuya’s lips again moved down, pressing to Reiji’s jaw. Reiji inhaled sharply and wrapped one arm around Yuya’s waist to pull him closer. He shuddered under Yuya’s lips when Yuya kissed at his neck, feeling the pulse of his blood just beneath his lips. Yuya ran his free hand down Reiji’s back, then against his chest. He stopped when he felt Reiji move slightly.

“Sorry,” he started. “I’m going a little...”

Reiji’s face was bright red, and his glasses crooked when they came to a rest just inches from each other, chests still heaving from the rush that had seemed to capture them both.

“No, I...” Reiji started, fixing his glasses. “This location is, well...perhaps...upstairs?”

Yuya’s lips parted, and for a second, he stared at him. Then a grin split his lips, and he kissed Reiji on the nose.

“We don’t have to,” he said.

“I...I want to. If you do.”

Yuya wrapped his arms tightly around Reiji’s waist and pressed his face into his chest a moment, breathing in the smell of him with a deep, steadying breath.

“Absolutely.”

They clung to each other’s hand as they tip toed upstairs — not to Reiji’s room, Reira was asleep in there, but the guest room at the other end of the hall. Reiji closed the door carefully, and then checked the baby monitor just to make sure it was working. It was so soft and automatic that Yuya felt as though somehow he’d just fallen deeper in love with him, deeper than he’d thought possible before this moment.

Reiji leaned back, awkward and flushed red, even visible in the dark, as Yuya leaned towards him and kissed him once more on the lips. He pressed his hands to the bed on either side of Reiji, and Reiji put a hand on the back of his head, tangling in his hair as he pulled Yuya deeper into him. It was _hot_ , all of a sudden, despite the cold outside.

Reiji sat back up on the bed, and Yuya practically climbed into his lap as he pressed more kisses to Reiji’s neck. Reiji’s breaths grew heavier beneath his kisses, the feeling of his hand in Yuya’s hair getting Yuya even hotter. He groaned as he leaned back, pulling at his shirt and trying to tug it over his head. Reiji helped him get it off, then his soft fingers began to trace across his stomach, little ticklish feelings that made Yuya shiver with delight.

“I’m gonna fall off,” he said, a faint giggle rising up in his throat. He was starting to slide off of Reiji’s lap. Reiji flushed, though a smile pulled at his lips.

“We can’t have that, now can we?” he said, and he wrapped his arms around Yuya’s waist, pulling the two of them up onto the bed. He fell back, and Yuya straddled the top of him, kissing again at his jaw and neck and enjoying the little sounds of contentment that Reiji made.

His fingers were cool and lovely against Yuya’s back, and he inhaled sharply. He began to play against the hem of Yuya’s binder, ticklish feelings that drew another giggle out of him.

“Hey, that tickles,” he said.

“Is that all right?” Reiji said, cracking a bit of a smile.

“Let’s see how you like it!”

Yuya slid one hand beneath Reiji’s shirt, slowly in case Reiji wanted him to stop, but Reiji only smiled, a bit of a challenging smile this time, and began to more deliberately ghost his fingertips over Yuya’s back to make him arch back with the tickly feeling.

“You suck,” Yuya laughed.

He got his revenge when he began to ghost his own fingers under Reiji’s shirt, tracing ticklish figures across his chest and around one of his nipples. Reiji shivered, biting back a laugh.

“That _does_ tickle — all right, all right, I get it, you win — ”

“Nope!! I’m getting you back!!”

He pushed Reiji’s shirt up as Reiji continued to laugh at Yuya’s ticklish touches, his own hands falling back to the bed from the tremors. He sucked in another breath and this time it came back out as a faint moan when Yuya’s lips fell against his chest, kissing gently.

“That still tickles,” he gasped.

“Serves you right,” Yuya said.

“Hm, well if that’s how it’s going to be...”

While Yuya continued to kiss his chest, tickling at his skin and his nipples, Reiji’s hands came back up to massage against Yuya’s chest. Yuya gasped, shivering with delight.

“Help me take it off,” he said. “It’s haaard.”

“Stop tickling me, and we have a deal,” Reiji said, and there was this lovely, brilliant light in his eyes, a shimmering bliss that made Yuya feel like he was on top of the world.

They sat up while Yuya grabbed at the hem of his binder and tried to wriggle it up over his shoulders. Reiji got hold of it too, helping him lift it off and lay it aside. His hands touched gently, lightly against Yuya’s chest, almost tentative.

“Are you okay with this?” he asked.

“Mmhm,” Yuya said, putting his hands on top of of Reiji’s to keep his hands there. “Yeah. I don’t really like having ‘em, but I don’t mind if you touch them.”

Reiji’s hands were _so_ soft, and he was so gentle, fingers pushing just right against Yuya’s skin. His teeth bit into his lower lip, and he let out a satisfied groan. He leaned forward to kiss Reiji on the lips while Reiji continued to massage him, one hand tangling into Reiji’s hair. Reiji’s glasses slid to the side from the ferocity of the kiss, and Yuya broke it off with a laugh.

“Do you want to keep those on? It’s dark as shit in here anyway.”

“I like being able to see you, as long as I can,” Reiji said, fixing them on his nose.

“Oh my goddd,” Yuya said, feeling heat roll over his cheeks. He covered his face with both hands as a giggle rolled out of him. “How do you just _say_ things like that so easily?”

Even in the dark, Yuya could tell how warm Reiji’s face had gotten.

“I don’t think about it,” he mumbled, and Yuya kissed him on the side of the mouth again.

“I know,” he said, stroking Reiji’s hair. “That’s what makes it so much better.”

He got his hands beneath Reiji’s shirt again, playing against his chest the way Reiji had his, then Reiji pulled at the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head and leave them both topless. They leaned into each other for another kiss, and Yuya gently pushed him down, one hand splayed against his chest to pin him beneath him.

“I love you,” Yuya murmured.

“And I you,” Reiji said into another kiss.

Yuya shivered with delight; Reiji wasn’t as verbal as Yuya was when it came to saying it, so every time he heard it, it felt that much more precious. He kissed again at Reiji’s chest, their bodies pressed against each other, getting so hot. But Yuya wouldn’t have stopped, despite the sweat already cresting his brow, and judging by Reiji’s hand on Yuya’s head and back, he wasn’t going to stop either.

Yuya traced kisses all the way down to the hem of Reiji’s pants, then teasingly pressed his palm as light as he could against the bulge that was already prominent there.

“We can stop here if you want,” he said.

“I don’t want,” Reiji said, and Yuya shivered with delight. “You?”

“I definitely don’t want.”

He kissed the bulge in Reiji’s pants, and Reiji’s legs squirmed ever so slightly. Yuya was beginning to feel incredibly needy between his own legs, and he pressed his thighs together briefly.

“Have you ever...?” Reiji asked.

“Nope,” Yuya said, blushing. “You?”

“Absolutely not.”

Yuya giggled, a little hysterical, high on the momentum of the night. 

“Oh, shit,” he said, leaning his forehead between Reiji’s legs. “I don’t have any condoms.”

For a moment, Reiji didn’t say a word. Then he coughed, faintly. Yuya’s head shot up.

“You do _not_.”

“I do. In the drawer. I also have lube.”

“When?? Why?? _You_?”

Reiji fixed his glasses again, blushing so hot it was almost lighting up the room.

“Well, I thought — just in case — we ever got to this point...we’ve been dating long enough, I thought it was only natural to be prepared —”

Yuya climbed on top of him and planted a big kiss on his lips.

“I love you _so much_ ,” he said. “You’re never _not_ prepared.”

“Actually, statistically speaking, I’m only prepared for about forty percent of events I attend.”

“Nerd.”

Reiji raised both eyebrows and smirked at him, kissing him on the lips again. Yuya sat back up, sitting on top of Reiji while Reiji reached to the drawer next to the bed with one hand, sliding it open. He pulled out an already open box of condoms, and passed it to Yuya, who pulled out one and put the box aside.

“These are already open,” he teased.

“Yes, well, I wanted to learn how to put them on _before_ I made a fool of myself in front of you.”

“Thank god, because I have _no_ idea. See? Prepared.”

Reiji tugged playfully on Yuya’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss. Yuya palmed the unopened condom while he kissed the hollow of Reiji’s neck, enjoying the soft moan that escaped Reiji from the touch. He ran one hand down Reiji’s chest, marveling at just how soft his skin was.

“I’m gonna sneak in here now,” he said, sliding down and patting gently at Reiji’s bulge again, enjoying the way Reiji squirmed slightly at the touch.

“Please do,” he gasped.

Yuya couldn’t help but tease him a little, pulling at the zipper of Reiji’s pants agonizingly slowly. Reiji groaned.

“I do believe you’re teasing me,” he said.

“I do believe you’re right,” Yuya giggled.

Yuya pulled the rest of Reiji’s zipper down and hooked his thumbs into the hem of his pants. Reiji wiggled a bit to help Yuya pull his pants down. It was a little awkward, trying to pull them away without getting him tangled in his pants, and Yuya couldn’t help but giggle. Reiji choked on a small snort, his chest shaking.

“Okay, tell me the truth, is this what you thought what was gonna happen the first time we had sex?”

Reiji tried again to get his ankle out from inside his pants, and they popped off so suddenly that Yuya almost hit himself in the face with them, spurring another spurt of laughter between the two of them.

“Perhaps not precisely like this,” Reiji said, “but I knew if you were involved, there would be plenty of smiles to go with it.”

“Shut uppp,” Yuya laughed. “You can take off your own underwear because I am a mess. And also because I don’t know how to put this condom on you.”

Reiji chuckled, and Yuya got off of him so that Reiji could sit up and wriggle out of his boxers.

“I think something else is going to have to come off before we can get any farther,” Reiji said, cocking an eyebrow as he fingered the tab of Yuya’s zipper.

“Sounds like someone’s getting kinda excited,” Yuya teased him, putting his arms around Reiji’s shoulders.

Yuya shifted his legs forward so that Reiji could unzip him. Yuya bit his lip when Reiji’s hand lingered between his legs, reminding him just how hot it felt down there, and he let out a little huff of air as Reiji slid his pants down. Yuya hooked his fingers into his underwear and got out of them, suddenly feeling a little overeager himself, his cheeks flush and his whole body warm. Reiji gently put his hand between Yuya’s legs, almost like a question, and Yuya leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and moaning softly.

“Is that all right?” Reiji said, with an adorable edge of concern. “I don’t — think I really know what I’m doing.”

“You’re doing _great_ , fuck,” Yuya breathed. “Fuuuck.”

Bolstered so that some of the uncertainty slid from his face, Reiji edged closer to Yuya, wrapping one hand around his waist for him to lean on while he began to touch Yuya a little more confidently. Yuya dug his teeth into his lip and buried his face against Reiji’s neck, kissing him hard.

“Show me where it feels the best,” Reiji whispered into his ear, and Yuya reached for his hand, guiding him right to where — ooooh god, yeah. He shuddered, leaning hard into Reiji’s fingers and choking on another breath before kissing Reiji hard on the shoulder again. He reached between Reiji’s legs — Reiji’s cock was already hot and erect, and he shivered and moaned when Yuya wrapped his fingers gently around it. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the head of it, enjoying the way that Reiji’s breath hitched and his body shuddered.

“I don’t even need to show you where,” Reiji gasped into his skin.

“I’m a natural,” Yuya grinned. “And also, I researched.”

Reiji choked on a laugh, his body leaning into him as he stroked a little more firmly, almost making Yuya so wild he couldn’t focus on touching Reiji.

“Research? Now who was prepared?”

“Okay okay. I watched porn. Don’t even tell me that _you_ didn’t just specifically type ‘how to have sex’ into a search engine.”

“I.... _may_ have done something to that effect. At some point.”

Yuya couldn’t keep in a giggle, smothering it against Reiji’s skin, and then gasping and releasing his cock with the spark of pleasure that rolled through him as Reiji tried different means of touching.

“Nerd.”

“I’m sorry, are you just supposed to know how to do it? How does _anyone_ learn how to do it the first time? What did they do before the internet?”

“I honestly do not know, and I am so glad we don’t have to find out.”

He went back to rubbing at Reiji’s cock, his mouth starting to get slick with the pleasure. 

“You ready to give the next step a go?” he whispered into Reiji’s shoulder.

“Yes. And you?”

“ _Please_.”

Reiji leaned back with Yuya still in his arms. Yuya tried very hard not to sound as overeager as he felt as he watched Reiji slowly roll the condom down his cock. It took him a couple of tries to get it, and Yuya couldn’t help but snicker, muffling the sound into his hands while Reiji sent him a pained expression.

“Did you try it on yourself when you practiced, or did you make some poor cashier watch you buy condoms and a cucumber?” Yuya asked between giggles.

“I purchased them along with my groceries but _no_ , there were no _cucumbers_. Perhaps you’d like to help?”

“Oh my god no, I would be so much worse at it.”

Reiji raised both his eyebrows at him as he finally managed to roll it over his cock, pulling it over the erect member that Yuya was suddenly very slick thinking about. He wrapped his arms around Reiji’s waist, and Reiji pulled him closer, the two of them inches from each other, just barely brushing Reiji’s cock against Yuya’s stomach.

“You are aware that I do not actually know how this works, correct?” Reiji said. “I’ve _read_ about it, but I’ve never actually _done_ it —”

“Oh, shush, I haven’t done this either,” Yuya said, giggling with a faint bit of high-emotion giddiness. “We’ll figure it out.”

“You’ll tell me if I hurt you?” Reiji said, sounding legitimately concerned.

“You’re not gonna.”

“But you will _tell_ me?”

“Okay, okay, yes. I’ll tell you.”

Yuya ran his hands down Reiji’s chest, feeling at the faint muscles beneath his skin, and Reiji shuddered softly. He let Yuya push him back down towards the bed, laying him down against the comforter, massaging gently at his chest and then running his fingers down his stomach. He put his hands around Reiji’s sleeved cock, and Reiji sucked in a breath and held it a beat longer than necessary. Reiji’s cock was a decent size, though luckily, not one of those monster cock sizes from some very interesting porn Yuya had watched in the past. He couldn’t really wrap his mind around how this would fit inside him, but he wasn’t looking at it with dread. He ran his fingers up and down the cock, getting warm between his legs every time Reiji tensed or moaned softly.

“I love you,” Yuya said.

“Yes, I’m sure you’re enjoying the sight of me down here.”

“That’s not what I meant, but yes, I definitely am.”

Reiji smiled, his glasses once again crooked, but he made no move to remove them.

“Well, I think I quite enjoy seeing you up there, as well,” he said. “And — ahhhh. Fuck.”

Reiji didn’t swear very often, so Yuya must have hit a sweet spot. He gently pushed at it again and was rewarded with a squirming, Reiji pressing himself towards the feeling. Yuya grinned. He spread his knees apart and straddled Reiji, guiding the head of the cock towards his suddenly very slick opening.

“Ahhh,” he gasped as it parted into him — he was already so wet he didn’t even need Reiji’s lube. It slipped right into him. “Shiiit.”

“Are you all right?” Reiji asked.

“I’m _amazing_.”

He bit his lip as he slid a little deeper down, feeling the length reach deeper into him. He groaned as it hit against his sweet spots from the inside, rocking slightly back and forth. Reiji put his hands onto Yuya’s thighs, fingers tightening into him. He groaned, and then it turned into a beautiful, soft moan of pleasure as he closed his eyes. Gently, he pushed his hips up a little, a little deeper into Yuya, and Yuya pushed down to meet him. Ooh shit, that felt _so_ good — it wasn’t nearly as tight-fitting as he’d feared it would feel.

“I’m gonna move a little,” Yuya said. “You gonna stay conscious?”

Reiji rolled his eyes at him, but his nails dug a bit into Yuya’s skin as he gasped with Yuya rocking gently. He moved his hips around to get that sweet feeling hitting his sweet spots, moaning softly with delight. Reiji groaned, gasping with pleasure.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped. “God.”

Yuya leaned down on top of Reiji to kiss his chest, and Reiji kissed at his head as he gently hefted at Yuya’s thighs to help him rock better. Yuya slid down a little further on Reiji’s cock, getting it almost up to the base inside him, and oh, shit it felt _so_ good — shiiit.

“Are you still with me?” Reiji teased, kissing him gently on the shoulder.

“Your cock is _so_ good,” Yuya said with a delighted moan. “Shiit, that feels so good. Does it feel good for you?”

Reiji sucked in another breath and moan, breathing heavily.

“ _Very_ ,” he gasped. 

He pushed his hips a little harder into Yuya, and Yuya met him, the two of them rocking into each other. Reiji slid his hand between Yuya’s legs to rub against him, sending even further flurries of pleasure through him, and Yuya groaned, feeling for a moment like he’d left his body and he was just riding on a high of _exuberance._

“S-shit,” Reiji gasped. “Yuya, I think I’m —”

“Oh, shit, if you keep touching there I think I am too,” Yuya gasped, moaning as Reiji rocked a little harder into him.

Reiji gasped as he reached his climax, his body shaking and trembling beneath Yuya’s. For a moment, his fingers spasmed against Yuya and he stopped touching him, gasping as he sunk into the bed. As though he could interpret Yuya’s needy groan, though, he went back to touching and rocking. It wasn’t long before Yuya was finishing, too, feeling the roll and burst of the pleasure as he rocked once more hard into Reiji’s hand and against his cock and he groaned, collapsing his head into Reiji’s chest as the pair of them both began to heave for breath.

Yuya giggled first, still riding the high. The tremor of his chest against Reiji’s seemed to tickle him, and a chuckle escaped him, too, until the two of them were both laughing — Reiji shushed them both when they got too loud, nodding to the baby monitor, and Yuya very deliberately put his hand over his own mouth and wiggled his eyebrows at him, getting another coughing, muffled laugh.

“You know, for a first time, I don’t think we did too badly,” Yuya gasped.

“You were excellent,” Reiji said, looking rather flushed and sweaty himself. “I’m not sure about my performance.”

“Oh, shut up, you were awesome.”

Yuya planted a kiss against the side of Reiji’s mouth as he carefully pulled off of him, then helped him sit up. He still felt shaky and winded, but in a great way, like he just pulled of a really tricky Action Field trick.

“Oh my god, I’m so sweaty,” Yuya said, rubbing a hand through his hair. “The porn doesn’t prepare you for how sweaty it is.”

“Should we take a shower before we go back to watching the countdown?” Reiji asked with a smile, reaching up to push Yuya’s hair out of his face.

“I gotta pee first. You’re supposed to pee after sex. I think. That’s something one of my mom’s friends said but I can’t remember if she was fucking with me.”

“Yes, you do,” said Reiji. “I’ll meet you in the bathroom?”

Yuya kissed him on the lips again, and Reiji closed his eyes as their tongues briefly touched, hands tightening in each other’s hair. Yuya felt like he was going to start floating off the ground.

“Meet you in the shower,” he said, kissing him on the cheek. “I love you.”

Reiji held Yuya’s hand against his face a moment longer, and even in the dark, Yuya was briefly overwhelmed by just how soft his expression was, and how it made him fall in love all over again. He smiled, and kissed Yuya on the palm before releasing him — a clear and shining _I love you too._


End file.
